


Iwannawritekagerou: HaruTaka

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, slight au - slight change of events but same outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot from blog on Tumblr: Iwannawritekagerou. HaruTaka: Slight au - Takane makes it in time to tell Haruka how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwannawritekagerou: HaruTaka

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn’t turn it into a full on au as was requested since I’m a big sucker for sticking to canon material, just a slight change of events. Also, I rewatched the episode now I have sad feels...

“That’s it...”

Takane snatched up Haruka’s bag and turned, running as fast as she could down the hall, the sound of her footfall deafening.

She finally saw it! She finally saw... what she really wanted.... was to be wherever Haruka!

She flung herself around the corner and flew down the stairs, nearly tripping in the process. Screw her health! She had to get to Haruka now!

She was panting hard when she reached the hospital and she could feel herself sticky with sweat, not regretting it in the least. Takane sprinted along, slowing down for a moment after a pointed yell by a nurse. She only stopped when she was just outside the doorway.

Hesitantly, she opened the door.

“Takane!” “Haruka!”

Takane nearly burst into tears again upon seeing the sickly boy. The bag fell with a thump as she dashed over to his bedside and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hurt him even more.

“Takane? Did you run all the way here?!”

She laughed slightly and nodded, pulling back. “I... I thought you might die this time...”

Haruka frowned slightly at that, “You shouldn’t have to worry about me!”

“But I want to.” “Eh?” The sickly boy’s eyes went wide as his classmate gave him a wide, beautiful smile, one that he seldom saw.

“I want to worry over the guy I love.”

The heart monitor’s pulse picked up as a slight rose shaded Haruka’s cheeks. “Guy you love? Then-!”

Takane smiled, blinking away tears, and wrapped him up in another hug. “I love you, Haruka, sorry it took me so long to say it,” she mumbled into his warm shoulder.

Haruka closed his eyes and hugged her back, careful not to dislodge any needles or cords. “I love you too, Takane.”

After a quiet moment, they pulled away, hands intertwined, savouring the moment. Over a year of being in the same class, finally, they were together. Takane opened her mouth, to suggest that she go down to get Haruka some food when her throat closed up.

“A-agh!” she chocked and fell forwards onto the bed, clawing at her throat.

“Takane! Taka... ne...”

The pigtailed haired girl opened her eyes, desperately trying to see what was affecting Haruka through her oxygen deprived state.

The boy eyes were sliding and his face had lost all of its colour completely. Takane gripped Haruka’s hand, willing the boy to stay awake even as his hand began to go slack.

No, no, no! Not now! Not when they _just_ told each other!

Wheezing, Takane felt tears fall from her eyes as Haruka met her eyes for the last time before they fell shut.

“No, no, Haruka please!”

Her head was hurting and her lungs were like needles, but still no oxygen would get through her lungs. Turning, still clutching Haruka’s hand, she struggled to rise to try and find a nurse.

Just before the whole world went dark she saw a lone figure standing in the doorway with eyes glowing red in the setting sun.

Sen...sei?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: and that’s how mun sticks to canon, gives people feels and simultaneously, makes everyone think that canon is much better than this heart wrenching fic goddamn it.


End file.
